The Legend of Zelda and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Invader Gaz of all things Doomeh
Summary: Harry PotterZelda crossover. What happens when Link and Zelda get stuck in the world of Harry Potter where their only way to get back to Hyrule is to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. The Portal

**yay! Another story by Gaz! This is my third story so far! Tis a HP/Zelda crossover. What would happen if Link and Zelda join Harry, Ron, and Hermione during their time at Hogwarts? Read to find out! This takes place during..you guessed it! Sorcerer's Stone! Also, check for updates at freewebs . com / vanillacherries**

**Zelda and Harry Potter are not mine.**

**This is Link's POV okay?**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter I**

**The Portal**

Link leaned against the castle wall, staring down at his reflection in a small pool of water. He wasn't a very noticable young boy, though he was the only other child on the castle grounds besides the Princess, Zelda. Many people wondered why he was the only child she allowed with her. Mabye because she just met him one day, and they became friends?

No.

Not many people knew it, but, Link had a secret. He had see the future of Hyrule, the future of the people he knew, and theolder versionof himself. Why had he seen the future? He was the Hero of Time, the one chosen to save Hyrule from the one great evil that would lead him to his destiny. When he drew the Master Sword, the sword forged for _only _the Hero of Time to weild. When he drew the sword fromit's pedistal inside the Temple of Time, he was put to sleep for seven years, where he was awakened as an adult. He awakened the six sages of Hyrule; The Forest Sage, The Fire Sage, The Water Sage, The Shadow Sage, and The Spirit Sage. He then defeated Ganondorf, the man who caused the harvoc across Hyrule. But the was one last key, Zelda.Shortly before that, he had a short reunion with Zelda, who had secretly been disguised as a Sheikah. He was then told that when Ganondorf stole the Triforce, the holy relic of Hyrule, it had split into three, one peice, the Triforce of Power, went to Ganondorf, the second, the Triforce of Wisdom, went to Zelda, and the last peice, the Triforce of Courage, went to himself. Once he defeated Ganondorf, Zelda sent Link back to his childhood, where he was to re-live those seven years. He then traveled to the land of Termina where he defeated the spirit of Majora and saved the land from the posessed moon. He soon returned to Hyrule, where he was offered a place to stay at the castle.

He was a rather short boy, he had barely any muscle at all, though he was stronger than some adults. His messy golden hair reached just below his chin, while his bangs hid the sides of his deep blue eyes. He wore an emerald green tunic, a matching hat, and a thick pair of boots. His bare arms and legs were scrawny-looking, however, he wasn't.He stared down at his left arm, which beared a long scar, from where the creature inside the Great Deku Tree had cut him with it's sharp claws. (A/N See my OOT novelization)

He soon walked inside the castle where he walked down to the library. There he saw the last person he expected.

"Zelda?"

"Oh, hi Link," she said. She had blonde hair, reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a blue, long-sleeved dress. Her eyes were focused on a book.

"Whacha doing?" He asked.

"Researching how to create a portal."

"Portal? Why?" He asked.

"I don't know..just wondered."

She quickly stood up. She then closed her eyes tight.

"Is something happening?" She asked, clutching her forehead in her hand.

"No, not ye-" Link was cut off by a long line appearing in front of them. It opened slightly, into a diamond shape. "I think you did it..."

"Link? Are you okay? Link? _Link_? LINK!"

All went black.

Link could feel warmth around him. He could sense light around him, therefore, he forced his eyes open, only to shut them again. He groaned.

"Phew! Thank goodness! I thought for a second we were about to loose ya!" A kind, relieved voice said. "It's okay..open your eyes."

He slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in a bed in the corner of a room with two beds. A small chandelear was in the center. He brushed some of his hair out of his face and sat up. Writing on a clipboard at the foot of the bed was a young woman, about twenty-three.

"W...What happened?" He asked in a drowsy tone.

"Well.." the woman said. "We found you lying in the street, so you were put here."

"Where is...here?"

"Why St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, of course! Where else do ya think you would be?" The woman said. She was wearinggray robesand had short black hair.

"Erm.." Link begain.

"Link!" He turned to see the person in the bed next to him.

"Zelda?"

They both exchanged odd looks.

* * *

**Ergh..Sorry if it was crappy.**


	2. Staying at St Mungo's

**Yay! I'm glad you like it! Time for chappie two! Right after I submit this, I shall go work on OOT, then read some Harry Potter and theSorcerer's Stone chapters ( I lubb that book). I'm re-reading all the HP books for this. I used that book for the list.**

**Zelda and Harry Potter are not mine.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter II**

**Staying at St. Mungos**

"Oh good! I had a feeling you two knew eachother, I was worried," She woman said relieved.

"So..er..what _exactly_is this place?"Link asked.

"It's a hospital, what do you think it is? A-oh no," the woman stopped.

"What?" Zelda said.

"You aren't Muggles, are you?" She asked.

"Muggles?" Link felt weird.

"Non-magical people."

"That's not us then," Zelda said.

The woman gave a sigh of relief, "Oh that's good, I knew you weren't a Muggle, you were bothcarrying our money anyway."

She walked over tocabinet,pulled out along stick,then mumbled something.

_Pop!_

The cabinet opened, revealing two leather bags.

"Those aren't-" Link begain, but was cut off by Zeldaclamping her mouth over his. She was now standing up.

She handed one to Link, and one to Zelda.

"I put the clothes you were wearing in there," the woman said.

Link was shocked when he opened the bag, those weren't his clothes. There was a white shirt, denim pants, white socks, and some strange blackcloth shoes with white laces.

When he looked farther into the bag he saw a small bag of coins.

"Weird.." Link said, only so Zelda could hear him.

For some reason, more hair fell into his face than normal. He pulled his hair around his ears, but noticed, his ears were rounded. He looked over at Zelda, her ears were rounded too.

"Link...what did happen?" She asked once the woman left to get some food.

"I dunno, but whatever this place is, it's not Hyrule," he said.

"Well I figured that!" Zelda said sarcastically.

The door flung open and the woman walked in with two trays, "Here ya go, one for you," she handed one to Zelda, "and one for you," she handed one to Link.

He stared down at the food, it was empty.

"Ok, here's your food," She waved the stick again, and brown mush appearedon the tray, with a spoon.

"Um..Thanks," Zelda said.

"So, what brings ya here? Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Hogwarts?" Link said after swallowing the mush, it tasted terrible, but it didn't matter, he was starving.

"You know, the school? The one where you learn magic?" The woman said.

"Oh yes! He probably thought you ment something else! That's why we're here," Zelda said. She has that "idea" look on her face.

"Have you gotten your acceptance letters yet?" The woman asked.

"No..." Link said.

"There was probably a mistake then, which is pretty rare at Hogwarts. I'll inform Dumbledore, what are your names?"

"Zelda MarieHyrule," Zelda said.

"You?" She wrote Zelda's name on a peice of parchment.

"Link Thompson," he said. He looked at a random book on a shelf next to him._The HealingbySamuel Thompson._

"Okay, i'll be informing Dumbledore," She exited.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Link asked.

"Apparently the headmaster of this Hogwarts place," Zelda said. He looked over at a small table and saw a newspaper titled _The Daily Prophet_. The headline, '_As a new Term approches, Dumbledore seeks new DADA teacher'._

"Odd..." Zelda said.

"I know..What's 'DADA'?" Link asked.

"Dunno."

They were in that small room for hours, untill the one window in the room showed the sun below the horizon.

The door swung open, and the woman who had talked to them earlier walked in with two letters. "Owls just came in! Here ya go."

She handed them both a letter. Link opened it slowly and read it. After reading the acceptence letter, he unfolded another sheet of parchment which had all of his supplies.

"So..where are we gonna get this stuff?" Link asked.

"Diagon Alley, where else?" The woman said. "You can stay here tonight, though tommrow i'll send you there."

"Send?"

"You haven't used Floo Powder before, have you?"

"No," both Link and Zelda said.

"Oh well, you need to sleep."

* * *

**There ya go.**


	3. The Wizarding World

**Hey! Here's the chapter! THE chapter, no not just..er..nevermind. This is the chapter where Link and Zelda meet...You'll see! Like I'd spoil the suprise! Remember this takes place during SORCERER'S STONE.**

**Zelda and HP ish not mine**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter III**

**The Wizarding World **

The next morning, when Link and Zelda both woke up, they put on the clothes that came in the bag. Link found it hard to put on clothes he had no idea how to put on, though it onlytook Zelda a few minutes. She wore a light pink shirt, denim pants (Like the ones Link was wearing, though they were a tad tighter), and the lacey-shoes. The woman soon came into the room. They folded the nightgowns they were wearing and put them on the bead.

"Ready?" She asked. She was holding a bowl of strange powder.

"Erm..I guess," Link said.

"Follow me," she said.

Link flung the bag on his shoulder (It was a messenger bag), and followed the woman out of the room. Zelda followed. The hallways were quiet, most likely because it was roughlydawn. They soon reached a fireplace.

"Why are we at a _fireplace_?" Zelda asked.

"That's how you travel by Floo Powder. Now," she handed some power to Link and Zelda, "throw that into the fire-NOT YET! Then step in and say clearly, "Diagon Alley". You should have enough money for the supplies, and i've already informed the innkepper at the Leaky Cauldron that you'll be staying untill the first of September, where you'll be taken to The King's Cross, where you'll board the Hogwarts train. Well,Ladies first," she motioned for Zelda to go.

Her eyes widened. She tossed the powder into the fire. It flashed a bright green. "Go, now!" She said and slightly pushed Zelda towards the fire.

Once she entered, she was suprised that she didn't burn up. "Diagon Alley," she said, as flames incircled her body, and dissapeared.

"Okay, you next," she motioned for Link to go.By now the flames were once again bright orange.

He tossed the powder into the flames, causing them to flash green again. He walked inside and said, "Diagon Alley." Almost at once, flames incircled his body, blocking everything else. When the flames ceased. He was forced out of the fire by an unknown force.

"Nice of you to join me," a voice said. He turned around to see Zelda standing there. "Oh..hi," he said.

"I've confirmed that this place is the Leaky Cauldron, and the inkeeper said he's getting us some trunks to hold our stuff in," Zelda said as a man walked towards them.

"Room's ready!" He said oddly and ran off. Zelda and Link looked at each other and walked up the stairs.

"He gave me an enchanted key," Zelda said.

"Enchanted?"

"It means once we lock the door, nobody'll be able to break in," she finished. They reached a door at the end of a short hallway, "here it is."

She unlocked the door. The room they entered was medium-sized, with two beds and trunks at the end of each.

"Acording to the callender, we only have one week untill we'll need to go to London, whatever that is," Zelda said.

"So we need to buy this stuff..what do we start with?" Link asked.

"How about the wand?"Zelda suggested.

"Let's go then."

They exited the Leaky Cauldron and walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. They soon reached a shop with the sign, _Ollivander's Wand Shop_.

They walked inside, where they met with and old looking man standing infront of several rows of drawers.

"Hello...I am Mr. Ollivander, what may I interest you in?" He asked.

"We both need a wand," Zelda asked.

"Oh yes..Hogwarts term starts in a week, yes? Well..Ladies first," Mr Ollivander motioned for Zelda to come over, "Are you right or left-handed?"

"Right."

"Okay then, let's get some measurements." A tape measure flew out of nowhere and measured different spots on Zelda's arm, then ceased, "Let's try this one, Unicorn hair, Mahogany, eight inces, go on."

He handed a wand to Zelda. She flicked it a little, causing some parchment on the counter to fly off.

"No...Let's try this one, eight inch redwood phoenix feather," she tried that wand, causing a vase to break. "No no..Let's try this one, Willow Unicorn hair, ten inches," Zelda flicked it, and a couple gold sparks flew from her wand. "Excellent! That'll beseven Galleons...The large gold ones..yes," Zelda handed him seven "Galleons" and turned back towards Link.

"You next sir," Mr. Ollivander motioned for Link to come."Left or Right?"

Link pulled up his left arm. "Ah yes...rare, yes, rare...Left handed, well let's see," he measured Link's arm with the tape measure which seemed to have a mind of it's own, the Mr. Ollivander pulled out a wand, "Let's see, ten inches, Holly Phoenix feather." Link flicked it like Zelda did, causing a book to open.

"Let's try this one, Willow Phoenix Feather, seven inches." He flicked it, and a floorboard almost flew off completly.

"Let's try this one,Willow Unicorn Hair, ten inches," when he flicked it, another vase broke. "No not at all, let's try this,AshDragon Headstring, ten inches." Link flicked it, causing a small string of red and blue sparks to string out, "Perfect! That'll be eight Galleons, thank you, good-day."

They exited the shop, Link examing his new wand. It had a dark brown color, while Zelda's was a light tan.

"Hey, there's a bookshop," Zelda pointed out. A sign read, _Flourish and Blotts_.

Once they entered, they immeadatly saw several rows of bookshelves.

"I'll get the books, you just sit and...er...read something," Zelda said.

"Um..okay," Link sat down in the only chair he could see, which was right next to a chair with a red-haired boy sat very bored-looking.

"You're mum doesn't trust you to get the right books either?" He said glumly.

"Um..no..my mother's dead-" Link said.

"Oh..I'm sorry," the boy said.

"It's okay..So..you going to Hogwarts too?" Link asked.

"Yup! It's my first year. I hear the castle's brillant, I can't wait," the boy held out his hand, "My name's Ron."

Link shook his hand, "Link."

"So, Link..What house do you reckon you'll be put in?" Ron asked.

"House?"

"Well, there's Gryffindor, which all of my family's been in. There's also Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slythern," Ron said.

"How do you know what house you're in?" Link asked.

"Dunno. From what two of my brothers say, it's painfull. I hope they were lying though."

Link couldn't help but agree with Ron, he winced at the thought of more pain, after all, he had already experienced a lot of it with his adventure back in Hyrule.

"Hey what's that?" Ron looked at his arm, which had the long scar going down it.

"Oh..erm..accident, about a year ago," was all Link could think of.

"Hey Link, gimme a hand, will ya?" Zelda had walked over to where Link was sitting with an armload of books. Link quickly stood up and took some.

"She your sister?" Ron asked.

"I'm his friend," Zelda said.

"Well, goodbye Ron," Link said as they exited the book store.

"See-ya at Hogwarts," He said.

They collected the rest of the things on the list. They had both bought an owl, Link's, which had the name Luna, and Zelda's, which had the name Raven. They both returned to their room inside the Leaky Cauldron and went to sleep.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**And now we meet Harry! Now you clap.**

**Sorry I sorta abandoned this story...Writer's Block of DOOM.**

**Zelda and Harry Potter are not mine. Now Read.**

**

* * *

**

**The Legend of Zelda and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter IV**

**The Hogwarts Expess**

Soon the morning of September first arrived. Link quickly got dressed and looked out the window. Sunlight poured into the room, causing Zelda to shakingly wake up.

"What? What happened?" She said groggly.

"We need to be at this King's Cross place by eleven, remember?" Link said.

"Oh..right," Zelda said.

"So..How are we going to get there?" Link asked.

"I have no idea."

"Well..that's nice. I'll go get something to eat. Meet me down there," Link quietly opened the door and walked down the stairs.

Several people were reading the newspaper, _The Daily Prophet. _Link bought several muffins, then walked up the stairs, only to be met by a middle-aged woman. She had short brown hair, with specks of black here and there,and was wearing clothing simalar to theirs. Her childish face gleamed, and her blue eyes were almost cat-like.

"'Ello, you wouldn't happen to be a boy named Link would you?"

"Yes..I'm Link, why?" he said.

"Good, i'm here to take you to King's Cross. We've got a Ministry car parked outside, get you're stuff and let's go!" She walked down the stairs.

Link unlocked the door to the room and walked in. Zelda was looking out the window. "Erm...Zelda? Ready?"

She turned around, "Huh? Oh..okay."

They each grabbed their trunks, and their owl cages, and walked down the stairs. "Ready?" The woman said.

"I guess," Zelda said.

They walked outside and saw a strange metal peice of equiptment, Link guessed, it was a 'car'. Suddenly the back popped open. "Put your stuff in there and shut it."

They walked over to the opening and put their trunks in the place, then shut it.

"Get in, your owl cages can sit next to you," the woman opened the door and Link and Zelda stepped in.

There wasn't much room, and both their owls hooted insanely through the whole trip. About half an hour later the woman spoke again, breaking the odd silence.

"We're here, get your stuff and lets go," the woman spoke. They then heard a _click, _and the back "trunk" opened again.

As they got their things, and the woman walked over to them, with a grin on her face, "Never been in a car before, have you?"

"Erm..." Link begain.

"Strange things...Nobody really knows how they work without magic...and how muggles get along without magic. We can't ask them, or they'll think we're insane. Go get a cart and put your stuff on there. Then come back here," she ordered.

Link was the first to come back, followed by his friend. "Do you actually think we're gonna get back?" he muttered.

Her crystal blue eyes met his, "I hope so Link."

"Ready, now stay close..."

They both wheeled their carts, following her, getting strange looks from passing men, women, and children. Eventually, the woman stopped, pointed to the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"You see that wall?"

They nodded.

"Drive your cart right into there, okay?" she said.

"Thank you for your help! Oh yes!" Zelda begain, "what was your name?"

"I'm Nyphadora Tonks," the woman known as "Nyphadora" said. "Good day."

She turned, walked through the massive on-lookers, and eventually dissapeared.

"Hey Zelda? Why are you so nice?" asked Link, aiming his cart.

"Why are you so rude?" she replied, giving him anasty look.

"Whatever," he said, _right there... _without warning, he sped towards the wall.

"LINK" the Hylian Princess yelled out. She stopped breathing, He would crash at any second...

"Whoo!" exclaimed Link as he strangely, _went through _the wall! He stopped the cart, and looked at what he saw before him. A larger version of the car he was recently in was before him, on a set of tracks.

"AHH!" a childish voice screamed as something slammed into his back. "_Zelda..._" he spat, "_get off of my back..._"

"Sorry..." said Zelda as she rolled the cart away.

He rubbed his back, soothing the pain away. A girl, about his age, walked over to them. She had bushy brown hair and dressed in the dress robes they all had purchased. A look of concern was spread across her face. "Are you allright?" she asked him.

"Fine..." he croaked, still rubbing his back.

"That's good, you two should put your luggage down there," her voice went from concerned to happy. She pointed to a luggage compartment on the...vehicle.

"Thanks," said Zelda.

"No problem!" the girl said, walking away.

They both walked their carts to the luggage compartment, in a line. Two older boys were helping a boy who looked their age. He had messy, jet-black hair, broken, round glasses, and pale-green eyes. However, the most unusual thing about this boy was the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

"...that's me," the boy said, as ifin conversation with the two.

"Exuse us," Link muttered, placing his luggage in the compartment, pulling out his wand so it wouldn't get stolen. It was long and wooden basically. It had a rough texture, which reminded him of his ridgid personality. He slowly entered the Hogwarts Express through the door and entered, Zelda behind him.

The hallways were small and doors dotted the walls. All were occupied eccept one at the end. Link opened the door, and soon found it _was _occupied, by the boy whom Link had seen by the luggage compartment.

"Mind if we sit in here?" he Link asked.

"No...not at all," said the boy.

Link slumped into the seat across from him, Zelda beside him.

A long silence followed, Zelda, finally broke it.

"I'm Zelda," she introduced herself.

"Link," he muttered.

The boy flinched a little, "I'm...you probably already know me."

Link raised an eyebrow, "no..."

His eyes widened, "really? You're like...the first people not to know who I am! Well...I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"So...Harry...What's with that scar on your head?" Link asked.

"Link! That's rude!" blurted Zelda.

Harry silenced her, "no...don't worry. Well, it's kinda hard to explain. You see, i've only known how I got it for a month, though I've had it my whole life-"

The door slowly open, and a boy with red hair poked his head through, "mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all..Ron?" Link asked, remembering the name of the boy who he met at the book shop.

"Oh hey Link!" he turned to Harry to sit next to him, "blimey! You're...Harry Potter!"

"Yes...I know that," Harry replied.

"Ron Weasley," he said, holding out his hand, Harry shaking it.

"Fred and George _weren't _lying!"

"Oh...well, anyway. When I was one, my parents died in a..."car crash"...on my eleventh birthday, this guy named Hagrid came and told me I was a wizard and how I _really _got this scar. Anyway, this guy named Voldemort-"

Ron gasped, "you said..._You-Know-Who's name!_"

"Voldemort? What's so bad about saying it? Is it like...forsaken or something?" Link asked.

Ron flinched, then nodded.

Harry looked at Ron oddly, "well...anyway..._You-Know-Who_came to my house, killed my parents, tried to kill me, but couldn't. It backfired and...did _something _to him. I survived, with this scar."

One of Zelda's eyebrows rose, "that's...weird."

"Yeah..." Link added.

"I live with my Aunt, Uncle, and my cousin. It's just weird...Anyway, what're your parents like?" asked Harry.

"My mom died when I was a baby," said Zelda.

"Mine are..."Link stopped. "I never knew mine. They died when I was a baby."

"Oh..." Harry mumbled.

Ron spoke up, "you could say mine are the..."perfect wizard parents." I have five brothers and one sister. It's a full house. My dad works at the Ministry of Magic, and my mum stays at home most of the time. And I'm second-youngest too."

"Bummer," said Harry.

A couple of hours passed. They had conversations about random things, such as, what their life was like (Link and Zelda lying, of course), their future, and Ron's rat, Scabbers. Link eventually pulled his left hand up to scratch his head, but instead got asoft "woah!" from Harry.

"What happend to your arm?"

"Um..." he looked at Zelda. "Accident...I got scratched really hard there...long time ago..."

Ron nodded in response.

The compartment doorquickly opened, and thegirl who had questioned Linkearlier camein, a quivering boy beside her,"exuse me, but Neville herehas appearedto have lost histoad...have you seen it?"

All fourshook their heads.

Thegirl looked at Harry, "you're Harry Potter...aren't you? I'veread aboutyou before."

"Yeah, I am," Harryreplied, sounding annoyed of people asking him who he was.

"I'm HermioneGranger, and I've heard we're gettingclose toHogwarts...It would be wise to get things in order,now wouldit?" she said.

Link raised an eyebrow. Hermione Granger turn

"O...kay..." saidRon.

Several minutespassed and thedoor soon opened_ again_This time, three boys walked in. One waspalewith sleek blonde hair and gray eyes entered, already dressed in his robes, with two large, mean-looking boys next to him.

"So...I guess it is true...the famous Harry Potter _is _here..." the blonde-haired boy said. "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. They're Crabbe and Goyle"

Ron coughed.

"Think my name's _funny_, do you?" said Malfoy, gazing at Ron, "you're a Weasley aren't you?" he then turned to Harry, "you should be wise as to who to be friends with..."

"I canchoose my friendson my own, thank you very much," Harry replied.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Hanging out with people like _Weasleys _will give you the same fate as your parents-"

Ron stoodup, along with Harry. "Say that again," sneered Ron.

"Going to fight us now are you?"

"Only if youdon'tleave," said Zelda suddenly.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all turned to her. "Make me," said Malfoy.

Zelda crossed her arms. Malfoy moved his arm, looking like he was going to grab her. Immeadeatly, Link grabbed Malfoy's wrist and squeezed hard.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Crabbe move back his arm, ready to punch. He immeadeatly let go of Malfoy's wrist, ducked, dodged the punch, and kicked Crabbe in the shin. In response, Crabbe grabbed his leg in pain. While standing up, Link elbowed the boy in the stomach. A low grunt escaped his lips as he topeled over. Link then turned to Goyle who was trying to punch him too. Link grabbedthe fist just before it hit him, and landed a kick in Goyle's stomach.

Malfoy shot Link a nasty glare, then left, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Woah..." muttered Harry.

Ron stood up again and looked at Link, "where'd ya learn to do that?"

"Um...I just did..." Link said.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long...I did alot of things to distract me. And I had to put Tonks in here! I dunno why...I just did.**

**PS I had to edit this chapter...I forgot some things.**


End file.
